tracer_clanfandomcom-20200216-history
TraceR xMaGiCx
TraceR xMaGiCx is one of the members of TraceR Clan. xMaGiCx has a strong disliking to the YouTube group named the creatures and, according to some other members of TraceR, owns a gold mansion on Mt Fuji. Biography Due to xMaGiCx's very disfigured appearence it is argued whether he (or it) comes from another planet. His putrid head has been known to repel a target from up to 200 metres away and can even repel micro organisms. During the Great Meese Hunt of 1830 TraceR xMaGiCx assisted TraceR Taco in tracking down and killing over 3 Meese. In this great hunt TraceR xMaGiCx was tragically killed when he threw a molotov cocktail at his and TraceR Taco's feet resulting in xMaGiCx rolling and falling off a cliff. He later respawned 20 metres away from the accident scene. Due to TraceR xMaGiCx's very poor aim in FPS games he is often given an LMG and the role of suppressing the target with a barrage of bullets keeping them pinned down whilst a more professional member of the clan, TraceR Taco or TraceR Anarchy, moves in for the kill. TraceR xMaGiCx is also known for his expertise in medical practice. In his career as a surgeon xMaGiCx has successfully transplanted 10 hearts, 12 kidneys and 4 brains. He has also performed surgery in the back of a moving ambulance and even in space. It is rumoured that xMaGiCx once managed to brutally murder a guy in just 2.9 seconds. This record has remained undefeated and probably shall for the remainder of time. TraceR xMaGiCx's favourite foods are Asbestos, Chicken, Moss and likes to drink Fluoroantimonic Acid. How xMaGiCx came into Existance For many years it was questioned by people all over the world as to where xMaGiCx came from. There were two common myths. The first being he had spawned in a town well and climbed out to wreak havoc on the inhabitants of the town and other myth being him crashing into earth in the meteorite that hit Earth during the Cretaceous Period. It was said that xMaGiCx had killed all the dinosaurs with his putrid head and the meteorite had no affect on life on Earth. New evidence has however proved these theories wrong. The second myth did however have one fact. Scientists have proven that xMaGiCx was a genetic mutation from Velociraptor faeces. The mutation was fist discovered by a young scientist by the name of Craven Moorhead. Moorhead discovered this by looking at xMaGiCx's skin cells and comparing it to faeces. The mutation is said to have occured in the Faecal Strepotococci bacteria. It is still unknown how the mutation occured and how it can be prevented in the future. TraceR xMaGiCx is directly related to Dinosaur shit. Jewish Descent TraceR xMaGiCx is known to be of Jewish descent. TraceR xMaGiCx is actually the reason for all the hatred towards the Jews. Before the birth of TraceR xMaGiCx the Jewish community was respected and powerful. When his face was first seen by the public it caused outrage and mass riots at the horror that had been bestowed upon them. The Jewish community belive it may have been the Islamics or the Buddhists that cursed them with the demon child. The Jews became the most hated population when they tried to dispose of xMaGiCx immediately after birth by loading 'it' into a catapult and firing it at a Buddhist Town. The Jews were caught, however, and when the Islamic people found out about a plot by the jews to do the same thing to them, they started mass riots. These riots have now escalated to all out war in some countries. The video below shows real combat footage of the Islamic people trying to hold back the Jews TraceR xMaGiCx's Comedy TraceR xMaGiCx is often told he is the funniest being in the universe. To stop the universe from exploding it is only allowed to tell at most 1 joke every 2 months. xMaGiCx once attended a stand up comedy event once and the joke that he told was "Whats the deal with faggots? How come you cant throw them in a pile." This joke was so funny, people threw various objects such as tomatoes and cinder blocks at xMaGiCx. In the past year TraceR xMaGiCx has told 3 jokes. WARNING: Do not read past here if you can not withstand intense laughter The 3 jokes that xMaGiCx has told are: *Chinese Letters *Wendy Wales *Wingdings These jokes are so funny they are quoted very frequently. Quotes "Cant help being an ugly cunt" - TraceR xMaGiCx " Is being forever alone good?..." "...You're pretty good." - Daniel Radakovic "A man of few words and many murders" - TraceR Taco "No matter how much you abuse this kid, you wont get him to talk" - Chuck Norris "He's a f*** face piece of s***. No one even knows why he's still here." - Kristy-is-a-bitch Ellis "Difficult to understand as he tends to tell people to f*** off. Is there a hidden message behind his aggression?" - Isabel Speedie "Ugliest kid ive ever seen and will throw a p**** pow wow if you try and get him laid" - Daniel Leadbeatter "Look at your head yuck you grot! Do you even have friends?" - Some random girl from facebook "Can you actually please delete your facebook, you are by far the ugliest c*** i have seen in my life" - Some other random girl from facebook "Shouldn't even have the rights to live" - Jesus Christ "I think im gonna vomit." - Al Qaeda "If I ever see this Jew c***, I will f***ing stomp him to near death and throw him off the grand canyon." - Annonymous "Deserves to be locked up in Auschwitz. No one should have to see a head like his" - Nazis "Seeing his face just ruins my day" - Steve Jobs "Does not deserve to reproduce." - Albert Einstein "I am glad that I got shot. Much better being dead than having to live on the same planet as this motherf***er" - Biggie Smalls "We should all be thankful that we dont have a head like this kid's" - Will Smith "I think I saw him walking down a street one day. Long story short, I'm now fully blind in both eyes" - Some random blind guy "Fucken hate his guts aye" - Random girl on the bus Countries xMaGiCx is banned from A recent law was passed banning TraceR xMaGiCx from roaming around in public without covering his head with a paper bag in the following countries - United Nations Afghanistan Akrotiri Albania Algeria American Samoa Andorra Angola Anguilla Antarctica Antigua and Barbuda Argentina Armenia Aruba Ashmore and Cartier Islands Austria Azerbaijan Bahamas, The Bahrain Bangladesh Barbados Bassas da India Belarus Belgium Belize Benin Bermuda Bhutan Bolivia Bosnia and Herzegovina Botswana Bouvet Island Brazil British Indian Ocean Territory British Virgin Islands Brunei Bulgaria Burkina Faso Burma Burundi Cambodia Cameroon Canada Cape Verde Cayman Islands Central African Republic Chad Chile China Christmas Island Clipperton Island Cocos (Keeling) Islands Colombia Comoros Congo, Democratic Republic of the Congo, Republic of the Cook Islands Coral Sea Islands Costa Rica Cote d'Ivoire Croatia Cuba Cyprus Czech Republic Denmark Dhekelia Djibouti Dominica Dominican Republic Ecuador Egypt El Salvador Equatorial Guinea Eritrea Estonia Ethiopia Europa Island Falkland Islands (Islas Malvinas) Faroe Islands Fiji Finland France French Guiana French Polynesia French Southern and Antarctic Lands Gabon Gambia, The Gaza Strip Georgia Germany Ghana Gibraltar Glorioso Islands Greece Greenland Grenada Guadeloupe Guam Guatemala Guernsey Guinea Guinea-Bissau Guyana Haiti Heard Island and McDonald Islands Holy See (Vatican City) Honduras Hong Kong Hungary Iceland India Indonesia Iran Iraq Ireland Isle of Man Israel Italy Jamaica Jan Mayen Japan Jersey Jordan Juan de Nova Island Kazakhstan Kenya Kiribati Korea, North Korea, South Kuwait Kyrgyzstan Laos Latvia Lebanon Lesotho Liberia Libya Liechtenstein Lithuania Luxembourg Macau Macedonia Madagascar Malawi Malaysia Maldives Mali Malta Marshall Islands Martinique Mauritania Mauritius Mayotte Mexico Micronesia, Federated States of Moldova Monaco Mongolia Montserrat Morocco Mozambique Namibia Nauru Navassa Island Nepal Netherlands Netherlands Antilles New Caledonia New Zealand Nicaragua Niger Nigeria Niue Norfolk Island Northern Mariana Islands Norway Oman Pakistan Palau Panama Papua New Guinea Paracel Islands Paraguay Peru Philippines Pitcairn Islands Poland Portugal Puerto Rico Qatar Reunion Romania Russia Rwanda Saint Helena Saint Kitts and Nevis Saint Lucia Saint Pierre and Miquelon Saint Vincent and the Grenadines Samoa San Marino Sao Tome and Principe Saudi Arabia Senegal Serbia and Montenegro Seychelles Sierra Leone Singapore Slovakia Slovenia Solomon Islands Somalia South Africa South Georgia and the South Sandwich Islands Spain Spratly Islands Sri Lanka Sudan Suriname Svalbard Swaziland Sweden Switzerland Syria Taiwan Tajikistan Tanzania Thailand Timor-Leste Togo Tokelau Tonga Trinidad and Tobago Tromelin Island Tunisia Turkey Turkmenistan Turks and Caicos Islands Tuvalu Uganda Ukraine United Arab Emirates United Kingdom United States Uruguay Uzbekistan Vanuatu Venezuela Vietnam Virgin Islands Wake Island Wallis and Futuna West Bank Western Sahara Yemen Zambia Zimbabwe